


Encountered Lines

by spearmercury



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearmercury/pseuds/spearmercury
Summary: When the barrier between the dimension broke, sometimes the existence started to mingle with each other. Affection might be born from it, but sometimes it couldn't pass through the barrier.***There will be four sets of parallels, the names might be different315Pro: Maita Rui, Hazama Michio, Yamashita JiroTaishou Rouman: Maita Rui, Hazama Michio, Yamashita JiroBest Game: Luis Hu, Miguel Li, Gilbert MaGhost Snipers: Ooba Ken, Waku Kazuhisa, Tokitou Itsuki





	1. Fragile Glass (Part 1)

Once, he heard that there are three people with the same face in the world.

 

Gilbert never believed in something like that, it’s nearly impossible to have the same face. Unfortunately, reality is stranger than a fiction.

When he woke up after spending a night with Miguel, he saw someone with an odd clothing was sleeping beside him. It looked like a Japanese clothing, definitely not what Miguel wore last night—if he was wearing anything. He saw it once in Luis’ Japanese comic book; a blue outerwear, white shirt, and a _hakama_.

Glibert’s head is still in the cloud, trying to process what might happened. It’s impossible that someone barged into their room without waking him up, so he couldn’t make any guess on why there is someone who has the same look as Miguel, but with different outfit. So, he guessed that Miguel did some prank without clear reason.

“Oi, Miguel,” Gilbert took Miguel’s glasses away so that Miguel didn’t crush it in his sleep, but then Gilbert realized something is different with the glasses. The shape is still the same, but the lenses are different. Miguel’s glasses has colored lenses, yet this one is clear. He didn’t think it was weird, he thought maybe Miguel bought a new one.

“Un…”

Gilbert glanced at the Miguel-look-alike, he rubbed his eyes and reached the glasses Gilbert was holding.

“Yamashita-kun, give me back my glasses…” Calling Gilbert with different name, he wore his glasses again and stared at Gilbert, blinking few times. Gilbert stared back at him, still trying to figure what is actually happening.

“Yamashita-kun? Why aren’t you wearing anything—wait, where are we?”

Gilbert realized that the man in front of him is not Miguel. He immediately pulled the other man’s collar.

“Who are you?!” Gilbert shouted, hoping that the reaction would give him an answer. If this Miguel-look-alike wasn’t scared at all, then he is Miguel, then if he was intimidated—maybe Gilbert would get the answer.

 

The answer is the third option, the Miguel-look-alike fainted.

 

…

 

“Gilbert, who is he?” Luis pointed at someone who eerily looked like the eldest brother, but with different vibe.

“If you’re asking me, then to whom I have to ask?” Gilbert hissed, because he didn’t even know what he has to do. He planned to put the impostor in the _VIP room_ for a little _chat_ , but Gilbert casted away that idea and let the impostor sleep longer.

“Well, I’m sure he’s not Miguel and I’ve asked everybody in the casino, they didn’t see Miguel anywhere. The driver said all the cars are here,” Luis asked the guards and the drivers after Gilbert explained what happened earlier.

“How you can be so sure that he is not Miguel? He looked like Miguel—in fact, his face is the same,” although Gilbert somehow sure that the sleeping man isn’t Miguel. The hairstyle is different, Gilbert was sure that Miguel took pride on his current appearance, so it’s unlikely for him.

“If I have to answer… Miguel is prettier, even when he is sleeping,” Luis smiled.

Gilbert didn’t respond to Luis’ answer, but Luis knew that Gilbert agreed with him. Besides, there are no one else love Miguel more than both of them.

 

“Mmh—“

 

The sleeping man finally woke up again, only to be surprised by the fact that he is still in the weird place. He got up and tried to run, but Gilbert hold his hand tightly, not letting him go.

 

“Where are you going, little rabbit?” Gilbert is pissed off, fueled by the fact that Miguel is missing now and the man might hold the answer. Talking like a civilized man never been his method.

“Gilbert, you’re scaring him—are you okay? We just want to ask you some question.” Luis moved that he can be between Gilbert and the mysterious man. “Gilbert, move.” He slapped Gilebrt’s hand lightly, so his hand no longer grabbing the other man.

“Maita-kun—no… Where am I?”

“First of all, can you tell me your name? We might be able to help.” Not allowing Gilbert to say anything, because Luis didn’t want to gamble and let the key to their question fainted again. He might be a gambler, but this is pretty stupid.

 

“I’m… Hazama Michio.” The man called Michio stopped asking where he is and started to obediently answer Luis’ question.

“Where do you came from? You see, it’s weird that you suddenly pop up in our brother’s room.”

 

“I don’t know either, I was sleeping because I feel sick and—“ Michio stopped for a second, but he continue his word, “suddenly I was here.”

There is nothing that can be concluded from the answer, so Luis couldn’t ask another question. While he was thinking, Gilbert pushed him away. “Move.”

“Why did you pause? Did you hide something? I might do something horri—“

“Gilbert, shut up!” Luis tackled Gilbert so he fell down, trying to protect Michio, because who knows what will happen if Gilbert tried to do some interrogation to him. Luis realized the pause, but he didn’t think it matters that much.

“Sorry… I was thinking that it’s weird I don’t feel that sickly anymore, but that’s it—I’m not hiding anything…” Michio answered Gilbert’s question, but fail to give anything important.

 

It was weird, but the questioning session didn’t give anything due to lack of information. In the meantime, they let Michio stay in their house.


	2. Fragile Glass (Part 2)

Michio wore something like a Chinese clothing, which he found it weird since it didn’t really suit him at all. He kept looking at himself in front of a large mirror in ‘his’ room. Michio recalled that Gilbert looked at this appearance once and he said it’s weird because usually Miguel wore it with confidence. Michi ohimself didn’t really want to wear the clothing that are not his, but he couldn’t kept wearing the same clothes for days.

 

He looked at the picture on the drawer next to the bed, he could see the confidence just by the picture. Miguel Li, the head of Li family and also the owner of a huge casino. He was missing right now, so Gilbert and Luis are trying to hide it from the whole family, only letting couple of people know.

Probably, Michio had to play along for now.

_SLAM!_

 

Michio was startled at the sound of the door being forcefully opened, he put the picture back on the drawer and saw Gilbert brought something.

“Are you trying to kill yourself by starving? Why didn’t you get out from this room?” Gilbert brought him some food.

 

“Oh, right.” Michio didn’t realized he was hungry. Back then, walking is pretty hard from time to time, so usually Jiro or Rui brought him the food. This was the reason he paused his answer back then, because he felt like that he’s healthy. Michio would try to run around, but it’s going to be really suspicious. “Thank you, I’m still afraid for roaming around…” Michio smiled to prove his gratitude.

 

Gilbert clicked his tongue and gave the tray to Michio. They ended up sitting on the bed.

 

“Are you worried about your brother?” Michio asked while eating the soup, it’s a little bit sour and spicy for his taste, but delicious. It made him happy that he could eat something aside from porridge and bland food. His face become bright, he ate the soup faster.

“Of course, he’s the boss—hey, eat slowly! You’ll choke yourself!” Gilbert saw Michio was eating too fast, as if he hadn’t eaten for days.

“I’m sorry, this tastes really good, and I never tasted something like this before.” Michio smiled, he wondered if he could eat something like this if he went back to his place.

Gilbert only responded with clicking his tongue, he was staring at Michio all the time. Michio has something that Miguel doesn’t have. He saw Michio like a small and weak rabbit pet.

 

After Michio finished his food, Gilbert took the tray to give them back to the kitchen, but Michio followed him instead of staying in the room.

“Why are you following me?” Gilbert couldn’t unsee Michio as a rabbit pet anymore, especially when he’s following Gilbert like this.

“I was thinking to memorize this place… I’ll be staying here in a while, right?” Michio doesn’t know when he’ll get back—especially from what they were talking yesterday. It seems Michio came to the future, in Macau—somewhere around Hong Kong. They were surprised to hear ‘Japan’, but didn’t really bother with it. The most important thing, which seems like a joke, is the differences in era—and it’s not just one or two week, but years.

“…do as you like, just don’t make any suspicious moment. It’ll create a havoc if irrelevant people knew Miguel is missing, he’s important in this place.” Gilbert worried about his brother’s where about, he hoped it wasn’t Xing Family’s doing.

“I promise.” Michio smiled and kept tailing Gilbert wherever he’s going, paying attention to the surrounding, saying hi when he met Luis. Walking around never been this fun when he didn’t have to worry about his health.

 

“Gilbert, don’t you think it’s unfair that only you got to play with Michio?” Luis pouted, his face looked like a blowfish when he puffed his cheeks. His shift has ended and he didn’t have anything to do anymore, so they had dinner to end their day.

“What? Play? The only thing he did was tailing me around!” Gilbert stabbed the steak on his plate with his fork, while Michio is enjoying his food. He never tasted beef before, it felt like the meat melted in his mouth. Even the most tasteful food, salted fish, couldn’t defeat the taste of grilled meat with rose color in the middle.

“So, you don’t mind if I’m playing with Michio now, right? Michio, let’s walk to the downtown together! I’ll show you—“

“Luis. Do you want to announce that Miguel is missing, right now? Everyone around here knew Miguel’s face, this weakling wouldn’t be able to act like Miguel.” Gilbert stopped Luis’ weird idea—despite his image that seemed like Lidao’s weapon, he’s not that stupid. He had to use his brain to survive, especially that he lived in different world with Luis.

Luis pouted again, but he hadn’t given up yet. He glances and Michio and winked.

Gilbert wondered if Luis thought he couldn’t see it.

 

At midnight, Luis visited Michio’s room.

“Michio, let’s play! I’m pretty sure no one around—the downtown wouldn’t be that crowded, I guess it’s alright. You’re bored being inside for days, right?”

Michio got up, he rubbed his eyes and wore his glasses. “Luis… Are you sure Gilbert wouldn’t get mad?”

Luis puffed his cheeks.

“It’s alright, I’ll handle him if he got mad. I promise.” Luis seemed really excited to show Michio around, so Michio couldn’t refuse it.

It’s funny for Michio that both of them looked like his friends, yet so different. Especially Gilbert and Jiro, Michio couldn’t help but chuckling when he imagined what if both of them meet each other.

 

So, both of them went out from their mansion. Luis gave Michio Miguel’s coat to protect him from the night wind. Luis showed the area around their mansion, pointing to the stalls that are still opened even on midnight. They bought snacks and ended up sitting in the park.

“Do you have fun?” Luis’ eyes shone bright, but Michio was thinking about Gilbert instead. He hoped that Gilbert wouldn’t get mad to Luis. Besides, Michio indeed was bored being inside, when he had the chance to walk around.

“I am… Luis, aren’t you worried about your brother?” Michio bit the chocolate sauce coated egg waffle. Luis stopped eating his fried chicken, his eyes wandered around.

“Worrying about Miguel is something useless.”

The answer surprised Michio a little bit, because Gilbert seemed like thinking about Miguel most of the time, but why Luis’ anwer was something he didn’t expect?

“Miguel is stronger than anyone, even stronger than Gilbert! I’m pretty sure this happened for reason—he’ll come back safely. I believe in Miguel.” Luis looked at the far sky. If he had to be honest, of course he’s worried, but Luis didn’t even know what to do, so probably he’ll just wait for Miguel to come back.

“Oh, I’ll buy some drinks for us. Wait here, I’ll be back really quick.” Luis stood up, leaving Michio who just finished his midnight snacks.

Unaware with the shadow lurking behind them.


End file.
